Bakugan The Evo Tournament: Leonidas Version
by Microtoa
Summary: The new side story of the Evo Tournament but with Leonidas in it so that way it will show about the whole story except with new details and with new lines from Leonidas and his partner, Peter
1. Evo Tournament Ver Leonidas

Bakugan Side Story: The Evo Tournament

Chapter Prologue: The New Adventure

It begins with the Evo Tournament but with Leonidas in it and with Peter as their new battle brawler. The story takes place when Dan figures about the evolution of Bakugan and the new chapter begins!

Warning: This story may look long and maybe wasting time but just read the whole thing and you'll see something good and don't ask why this story ain't compatible cause i can't make it copyright but I made new details with Leonidas in it including a new battle brawler from my other story.

* * *

Chapter One: The Discuss of the Evo Tournament (Dan's POV)

My whole world change one day, when all these random cards started raining down everywhere! At first we didn't know where they were all coming from or who sent them. We only knew they were more than just ordinary playing cards. Together with some online friends from around the world, we invented a cool new game we called "_Bakugan_." That's when the _power_ of the cards was revealed.

Each one held its own battling beast that came to _life_ when you throw it down. The _battles_ were intense and if you chose the _wrong_ card, you could lose your bakugan forever!

But that's the story. Another even _bigger_ battle was taking place in a parallel _universe_ called "Vestroia."

My name is Dan, and together with my friends, Runo, Marucho, Julie, not to mention mr. hotshot himself, Shun, Alice, including our best friend and a new battle brawler, Peter, we are the **Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

In our battles, we encountered two mysterious players named _Mardu_k and_ Masquerade._ They both held the _D__oom Card_, which could send the losing bakugan to the Doom Dimension, _never_ to return. In a battle against Masquerade's allies, Marucho lost his bakugan Preyas to the Doom Dimension. And when Marucho tried to find out how to bring Preyas back, he made an amazing discovery! Certain Bakugan could_ evolve._ They could grow stronger with each victory. The fate of two worlds, Vestroia and Earth, depended on the right bakugan evolving into the ultimate bakugan. We had to make sure that Masquerade, Marduk, and their bakugan Hydranoid and Valditor were not the ones who evolved. I had to make sure it was me, and my bakugan, _Drago._

Chapter Two: Mysterious Tournament (No one's POV)

Dan's was at the park in the battle field against three players and begin to battle.

(Bakugan Brawl!) Dan said when he threw Drago to the gate card.

(Bakugan Brawl!) The player said when he threw Scopinoid.

The player said when he threw Terrorclaw, (Oh, yeah! He thinks he's so tough. How about _this_? Bakugan Brawl! Terrorclaw stand.)

Drago said to Dan, (This should be challenging.)

Dan said excited, (Don't worry, Drago. We've got the right hand for these two.) Then another player came and began to throw Serpenoid to the field and asked Dan, (But does your hand cover me? Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid stand!)

Now there are 4 bakugan in the gate cards and getting ready to see who wins. When they about to battle, Runo is checking on the bakuwatch with Shun, Julie, and Peter who are watching as well.

Runo was worried and said, (This doesn't look good for Dan and Drago. Why doesn't Dan use his other bakugan?) Shun came and said, (He's trying to push Drago beyond his _limits. _Don't worry, Dan may not be good as _me_, but he'll be fine.) Peter came and said also, (Hey, if Dan's acting like a hotshot like you Shun, then soon, he'll keep going on and on. Besides we already know why Dan's trying to beat all three at once!)

Then Julie came trying to see Dan's battle and said, (Ooh, let me see. Let me see. Come on, Dan you can do it!) But Runo was annoyed and said, (_Hello_? A little breathing room here?)

(Don't you want to watch, Marucho?) Julie questioned to Marucho, but he didn't responded to her and then they asked themselves in unison, (What's _he_ doing?) Julie check on Marucho and almost saw something and asked, (Let me see.) she wondered as Marucho cover his laptop as he was surprised, (Nothing! I'm doing nothing! So... um... how are Dan and Drago holding up?) Peter answered, (He's just getting warmed up and yet he's battling all three bakugan!) Marucho questioned, (Really?) Peter nodded yes.

Runo notice Dan is doing something and said, (Hey guys! Come check this out. Dan just whipped out his _Firestorm_ card.)

Dan was at his battle and began to activate his ability card, (Ability card activate! _Firestorm_!) The players were surprised and wonder why Dan activate that card. Shun knows why he activate that card and said, (The problem with that move is that, while it makes Drago stronger, it also strengthens the _Ventus_ Stinglash.) And now the power of Drago and Stinglash are 420 and 430 but Dan counter it with another ability card, (Ability card activate! _Mudslide_!)

Runo now knows why Dan activate firestorm and said, (I see, his plan. Keep playing cards that push down one, even if it strengthens another.) Shun said, (If he plays it just right...) Peter answered, (He'll gain high advantages against other players! Awesome!) But Julie asked, (But what about what _they _play?)

Then the players activate their ability cards all at once, (Ability card activate! _Rainstorm!_ Ability card activate! _Wa_ll _of Darkness! _Ability card activate! _Home Advantage!_) The three bakugan gain their power boost. But then Dan activate his final ability that can defeat them in an instant and letting Drago know if he's ready, (Ready, Drago?) Drago answered, (Ready, Dan.) and then he used it, (Ability card activate! _Circle of Fire!)_ The players have lost the match and Dan won.

While back, Dan went back to Marucho's place to figure out the way to get the evolution and Julie said excited, (We saw the battle! Good work, Dan.) But Runo was upset and said, (What were you thinking, challenging three players at once?) then Peter agreed, (She's right Dan, taking that risk would only make things worse and harder.) and Shun agreed also, (Yeah, that was pretty crazy.) But Dan disagreed and told them the reason, (I was thinking that ever since we found out about evolution, Drago's been unable to get more _powerful_. We had to try something _different._)

The bakugan Tigerra, Drago, Gorem, Skyress, and Leonidas, and Tigerra talk about how reckless Dan and Drago are and said, (You and Dan are being reckless, Drago.) And then Drago said the reason, (We have to become ultimate bakugan and that includes Leonidas also but we need to before Masquerade, Hydranoid, Marduk, and Valditor or else _they _will fuse with the Infinity Core.) And then Leonidas agreed and said also, (Not just the Infinity Core, Vladitor will fuse with the Silent Orb and create destruction to the whole world!)

Dan was upset and said, (But it's not _working_.) But then Runo said to him, (Dan, we should just let evolution_ happen_.) Peter agreed, (She's right, we just have to wait til we know if the evolution happen.) But then Dan disgree and yelled, (Waited for it to happen? You two think Masquerade and Marduk are just letting it happen? They'll _making_ it happen!) And then Drago agreed and said, (Dan may be getting over-eager again, but he is _correct_. We need to do something different. Try to _speed_ up the process. _Two_ worlds depend upon it.)

Then Julie asked Marucho for this situation, (What do _you_ think Marucho?) But Marucho didn't respond so Julie wondered and said, (Marucho?) Then she went to check to see what Marucho is doing and notice and said, (What's the _Evo Tournament_? Evo Tournament?) Marucho was surprised again and said, (It's nothing! I was just... um... er... chatting online.) Julie was telling Shun, (He was chatting about bakugan and evolution and this person Cybrawler... mentioned this tournament. I never heard of it before.) Shun agreed, (Me, neither.) Peter agreed also, (I never heard of that tournament before.)

Then Shun typed to Cybrawler in order to find out what is the Evo Tournament, ("My friends want to know more.") But Marucho tried to stop and said, (No... wait!) But it was too late Cybrawler logged out when it said good bye to Marucho. Shun said, (Took off as soon as we asked.) Marucho said, (She didn't know I had friends here. She's very... shy.) Peter wondered and asked, (Never realized Cybrawler's a girl and shy also.) But Julie notice Marucho's username and said, (Bakubrain?)

Dan complain, (We don't need Cybrawler. We can look it up ourselves. Souns like a bakugan tournament to me.) But Julie still asked again, (Um.. hello? Bakubrain?) Drago asked, (With a name like the Evo Tournament, it may be _exactly_ what we seek.) Dan asked Marucho a favor, (Marucho, can you?) But Marucho said, (But you guys _ruined_ my chat.) But Julie asked another question, (Am I the _only_ one who noticed Marucho has a _new_ screen name? And a _cute_ one!) But then Dan apologize to Marucho and asked him a favor again, (She'll be back. You can _chat_ later. Tell Cybrawler it was _our_ fault. We barged in. For now, can you?) Then Marucho accepted and said, (Okay. I'll see what I can uncover.)

Marucho was searching for the Evo Tournament, (Let's see... Evo Tournament... there's not much here.) Then Julie said excited, (But if anyone can find it, it's _Bakubrain_!) But Marucho and Peter were annoyed and Peter said, (Stop, Julie. It's really annoying.) Marucho agreed and said, (Can we please stop calling me.) Then Marucho found it, (A-ha! I've found it!) Marucho is explaining everyone everything about the Evo Tournaments, (There is definitely a reluctance to speak about the tournament. People on the internet are almost completely _silent._ The first thing is, this is not a tournament but, rather, a _series_ of tournaments. There are preliminary tournaments of four players. Held across the world. the _Mountain_ Tournament, the _Cruise _Tournament which is held on the deck of giant ship!)

Marucho continued explained another of the tournament, (The _Desert_ Tournament which two months ago was held in the middle of the _actual_ sandstorm. And the _Forest_ Tournament. I may be mistaken, but I believe that is held in the forest _itself_, not in a lodge or hotel. Each of these tournaments starts with _four _players, who battle in what is called "Battles of increasing stakes.")

Shun asked, (Increasing _stakes_? What does that mean?) Peter asked, (I never though tournaments were dangerous but increasing stakes, we don't know what that means.) Julie asked also, (Is there _gambling?_) Dan asked as well, (Gambling? That would be against the _rules_.) Runo's worried and asked, (I don't _like_ this.) But Marucho explain, (It's not_ clear_ what that means. But each group of four battles until there's _one _winner.) Dan's wondering about the tournament, (We'll worry about that later. What comes _next_? I assume it has something to do with evolution, since it's the _Evo_ Tournament.) Marucho explain more details, (There's even less information out there about _that_. All I know is that the four winners gather for the _Final_ Evo Tournament. The four winners battle until there's _one_ left, and that one gets take on the previous tournament's winner.)

Dan wanted to know who is the champion and asked, (So who is the current _champion_?) Marucho answered, (Someone called _Katie_, using a bakugan called "M. Chamelia".) Drago, Tigerra, and Leonidas were surprised and Drago said, (A chamelia bakugan? I thought they were extinct.) Tigerra asked, (This is... unexpected.) But Leonidas asked confused, (I don't get it. How can one bakugan who became extinct just survive?) Drago answered, (I... don't know.)

Runo asked the question, (What's a Chamelia?) Tigerra answer, (A very unusual bakugan. When it battles another bakugan it doesn't just mimic that bakugan's _attribute, _but its _shape_ and _size._ And the human battling alongside a Chamelia will have _ability_ cards that mimic the hand of their opponent.) Runo was surprised and said, (That would make it _hard_ to plan strategy.) Tigerra said, (For the opponent and the Chamelia _both_. Chamelias have no abilities save those they _mimic_. Only the most skilled Chamelia _survive_. We thought them all _gone._) Leonidas surprised, (So that's why one survived.)

Marucho wondered, (How do you...) Shun interrupted Marucho and said, (Well, this battler is _skilled_, trust me. She's the champion. What else do you have on this _Katie_?) Dan pushed Shun out, (Hey!) and said, (No, tell me more about _Chamelia_. What's her _power_ level? Has she _evolved_?) Marucho was searching, (I'll see what I can find... Oh!) Marucho founded something and Dan asked, (What is it?) Marucho answered, (The Evo Tournament happens every month. It's been held three times. Chamelia won all three times.)

Marucho said about Chamelia's wins, (When she won the first time, she was at 375 GS. The second time, It was 400. The third, it was 425.) Julie was surprised, (Whoa...) Shun said the first part, (At that rate...) Runo said the second, (If she keeps winning...) Peter said the third, (She'll evolved again and again until... ) Dan said the final part, (She'll become the _Ultimate Bakugan!)_

Chapter Two: Invitations Only (Sorry, but I don't know the other player's names.)

At the park, there were two players talking about the tourney and then another one came and said, (Hey, just got my _invite_.) The player asked him, (Cool. Which tourney.) He answered, (The _Mountain _Tournament.) The player was excited and said, (Excellent. I'm in the Cruise Tournament.) The third said, (Forest for me.) Both were so excited that they said to each other, (Sweet.) (Yeah. we are so gonna rock the Evo Tournament. ) Dan came to them and said, (Yeah, about the Evo Tournament...) The player noticed someone and asked, (Who are you?) Dan answered, (Dan Kuso. Maybe you've heard of me? I'm a top Bakugan Brawler. So what's the deal with this Evo Tournament anyway? How do I get in?) The player ignored him and asked, (If you are such a hot shot. You'd know wouldn't you?) But the other player said, (Don't mind him. He' all impressed with himself because he's entered this time. But it's his_ first_ Tournament. It's by _invitation_ only.)

Dan wanted to get the invite to the Tournament and then he said, (Okay, fine. How do I-) Runo interrupted him, (Dan!) She stopped him and said, (Maybe we should drop this, What? Are you**_ crazy?_**This is our chance to finally get strong enough to fight Masquerade.) But then Runo was worried, (Tigerra's _worried_. And frankly, so am I.) But Dan was worried and said, (Drago and I got this covered.) Tigerra and Drago were arguing about the evolution of Chamelia, (Something's not right. This bakugan is evolving too_ fast_. We don't know what that means.) But Drago disagreed, (Dan is _right. _If we are eventually to take on Masquerade, Marduk, Hydranoid, and Vladitor, we will need more _power._ If this Chamelia can do it, then so can I.) Dan thought Runo worries him too much and said, (Stop worrying so much, Runo.) Runo was annoyed to Dan, (You're such a _girl _sometimes.) Dan asked players, (So where do I get an invite?) He answered, (You _can't_. They've all been sent out. Looks like you're out of _luck._) Then the third is saying to Dan, (The only way to get an invite now would be to _challenge_ someone who has one. You know, _win _it form them.) The two players were surprised and he asked, (What?) Dan accepted by asking the third player, (_Great_, I challenge you!) But the third player disagreed, (Wh-what? No way. I just got my invite today. I don't want to _lose _it.) He asked the second player, (What about _you_? You up for the challenge?) The player thinking about it, (Well, I...) The first player pushed him and said roughly, (Who do you think you are? How do we even know you got any _right_ entering the tournament?) Dan boasted, (I got just as much right as you.) Runo was stilled upset at Dan. The player challenge Dan, (_Prove_ it. I'll play you, but just to see what you got.) Dan accepted, (Fine...) Both of they activate the field and then their gate card, (Gate card set!) Both of them stand their bakugan, (Bakugan stand!) Drago was getting started, (Heh.)

When the battle got started, Marucho and the others notice that Dan is battling, and Marucho was surprised, (_Wow_! Pretty powerful.) Shun was eager, (You know, I'm not convinced these guys didn't _know _who Dan was.) Peter and Julie were wondering. Peter asked first, (How come?) Julie said also, (Yeah, what do you mean?) Shun answered, (I mean, if they thought he was some nobody, why _not_ accept his challenge? Win whatever he puts up against the invite?) Marucho said, (So, you're saying.. ?) Shun answered, (They're stonewalling him. They don't _want_ the competition.) Peter asked, (If they don't the competition, what do they want?) Shun answered to Peter, (They probably were warned not to let him in. That's probably what they want. That would be just like _Katie_, trying to avoid any _real _competition.) Marucho, Julie, and Peter asked together, (You _know_ Katie?) Shun was telling them a story about how he met Katie, (Back before I met you guys, I knew a bakugan player named Katie. She had a Chamelia. I figure it's _gotta_ be the same girl.) Shun asked Marucho a favor, (Tell me about you online friend, Cybrawler.) Marucho asked, (Wh-what? Why?) Shun answered, (I'm _curious_.) Marucho asked Shun about Cybrawler, (I was looking for information on how to get Preyas back from the Doom Dimension. I met Cybrawler on Bakugan Message Board.) Peter asked, (Hey, wait.) Marucho said, (Yes, Peter?) He answered, (Just how come that Cybrawler won't say her name, I mean we did it before didn't we?) Marucho answered, (Sometimes, you can put your regular name or a username so that _no one_ will know about it.) Peter said, (Really? Oh OK.) Right back to Shun, he asked Marucho two questions and Marucho answer them, (What type of bakugan does she have?) (She didn't say.) (What type of _player_ is she.) (She's a _strategist. _She tailors each battle's strategy based on who she's fighting.) Shun noticed those answer and knew it was Katie, (Yup. Sounds like Katie to me.) Marucho was surprised, (Whaaat?)

Marucho was upset and said, (First, you say this Katie is trying to keep Dan _out_ of the tournament. _Then_ you say my friend Cybrawler _is_ Katie. Why would you _say_ that?) Shun answered, (Cut instinct. I knew Katie, and I just think you've been talking to _her_ all this time.) But then Peter asked, (Cut some slack Shun, I know you knew Katie but don't you think that it only happened in the past?) Marucho agreed, (Peter's right, The Katie you knew is only in the past, but you're suggesting she's trying to _impede_ Dan's chances. You're making her out to be... well... a _bad _person. Do you really believe that?) Shun said, (Here's what I _believe_. This Cybrawler was fine with telling _you_ about the tournament. Until she found out you had friends who _hadn't_ lost their bakugan. Remember, as soon as your friends asked, she just _logged off_.) Marucho was upset, (I think you're making accusations without evidence. And that's _unfair_.) Julie was worried, (I think you totally upset him.) Peter said, (Julie's right, you took this too rough.) Shun disagreed, (I didn't _mean_ to. But I think he's being _lied_ to. Why shouldn't I _warn_ him?) Marucho is frustrate, (Cybrawler is my _friend_. She _wouldn't_ lie to me.) Marucho is checking to see if Cybrawler is online but she's offline and he was sad. Julie was asking Shun, (Maybe you should apologize.) Shun disagreed, (For what? Warning him? Are you _kidding_ me?) Peter was silent and figuring what to do.

Julie is talking to Marucho about Cybrawler, (You like this Cybrawler, don't you Marucho?) Marucho told Julie, (I told you. She's my _friend_.) But Julie said this, (Okay... right... a _friend_.) Marucho asked, (Of course. What do you _think_ I mean...?) When Marucho looked at Julie knowing what she means and then he notice and said, (We're _friends_. That's it) Julie is asking, (Let's see if the Baku-pod will show us how Dan and Drago are doing.) Peter said, (Let's just hope Dan knows what's he doing.) Drago is battling Saurus and Dan is about to activate his ability card, (Ability card activate! _Molten Core.) _Drago defeated Saurus.

Then the player throw his Robotallion bakugan to the gate card, (Bakugan Brawl!) But Runo doesn't get about the Evo Tournament, (So I don't get what's so _special_ about this Evo Tournament...) The second player answered, (Of course you don't. You're _just_ a _girl._) Runo was frustrated, (What's _that_ supposed to mean?) He explained, (Girls can't play bakugan. They don't know _anything_ about strategy or tactics.) Runo explained also, (I'll have you know I'm one of the _best_ players around.) The player doesn't think so, (Yeah, right.) Runo wanted to say, (So, these 'Increasing Stakes' in the tournament? Let me guess... it's the _Doom Card_, right?) The third player asked, (I've heard of the Doom Card before. Never had to face one though.) Runo answered, (Me and my friends have. It's not _fun._) The third player said, (Wow. That must be _rough_, to build you whole deck around a bakugan only to _lose_ it. I mean, you'd have to come up with a whole new strategy.) But the second player asked the third player to ignore, (Come on, Jack. Don't bother with _her._) While the talking is done, Drago defeated the Saurus and then the first player said, (You still have to deal with my Haos Robotallion!)

And then Dan used his final ability card to defeat Robotallion, (We're not done yet! Ability card activate! Darkfire!) Dan won and said his winning words, (And that's the game!) Runo tried to talk to him and Jack, (Hey! I wasn't done talking to your friend.) He said, (Well, He was done talking to you.) She tried to talk to Jack, (Listen, the Doom Card... I don't think you get it. Don't you _talk_ to your bakugan.) Jack was confused, (Talk?) Runo answered, (Yeah, talk. Your bakugan _isn't_ just a _toy_.) Jack is trying to remember, (I... um... what?) The second player stopped Runo and said to her selfishly, (Go home. Play with your stuffed animals or something. We got tournament to prepare for.

Dan prove he was better, (See? I won.) The first player doesn't care, (Yeah, whatever.) Dan asked him for the invite, (Now you gotta play me for the invite.) But the player disagree, (Not a chance. You think I'm _stupid_?) Dan decided Jack to a battle, (Fine. I'll play you.) But Runo tried to stopped him, (Dan, forget it. They-) But Jack interrupted her, (Okay. I'll play you.) And then they set their gate cards while Runo is telling the players if they know if their bakugan talk, (Gate card set.) Jack lost and Dan said to him, (So now that I beat you, can I get that invitation?) But Jack disagree and told him once, (I said I'd _play_ you, I didn't accept your challenge. I'm sorry, but I really want to _go _to the tournament.) Runo talked to the player, (You can talk to them. Really!) But then the player doesn't remember, (Huh! I don't what were we talking about?) Dan is challenging the last player and asked again, (So if I beat you, will you accept a challenge for an invite?) The player disagree also, (If you _can beat_ me, then I'd pretty much be _giving_ you my invite if I _accepted._ Besides, dude. _Nobody_ is gonna accept an invite challenge from _you_.)

Dan was frustrated, (Will_ no one_ accept my challenge?) Drago asked him, (Dan, I do not believe we will have any luck here. Despite what they say about not knowing you, I suspect they have **_heard_** of us and would rather we _not_ be part of the tournament.) Dan's upset and need to get the invite, (Well, then _forget_ you guys. I'll get an invite somewhere else.) Runo came and said, (Dan, wait.)

Dan was frustrated and notice Runo, (What is it Runo? We don't have much _time._ These guys are gathering to _travel_ for the tournaments. Which means that _soon_, all the invited players will be _gone_, and we won't be able to challenge them.) Runo tried to warned Dan, (Dan, we shouldn't _do _this. I mean, did you notice how _none_ of those players _talk_ to their bakugan?) Dan doesn't care and answered , (So? Not every bakugan _talks_ to humans.) Runo said, (Yeah, but not _one _of these elite players? Besides, I _talked_ to those guys. When I asked them if they knew bakugan were alive... they... got... weird.) Dan was confused, (What are you saying?) Runo answered, (This tournament, Peter's right. It is dangerous, it's messing with their heads. I think it may be _evil._)

Chapter Three: Dan's Decision

Shun and Marucho were silent due to the argument they made and Marucho said, (Hmmppph!) But Shun was annoyed, (This is _stupid_. There's an easy way to _settle_ this, you know.) Marucho asked, (And _what_ may I ask, is _that?)_ Shun answered, (Find out the _truth._) Marucho refused, (I am _not_ going to _dig_ for information about Cybrawler. She doesn't know _my_ real name, so I can't try to find out _hers._ That's just common internet decency.) Shun knows, (See. I think she _does_ know who you are. At least, she's figured it out. She now knows you're part of this _team._ If I'm right, you'll never talk to her again. Unless... Unless you track her down.)

Marucho was wondering, (I do like our chats... and it'd be kind of sad if-) Then Marucho notice something, (Hey, wait a second! What do you have against Katie anyway?) ? said, (Yeah, I need to know too.) The two notice Peter was there and Shun said, (Peter! What are you doing here?) He answered, (I need to know who is Katie and how Shun met her and against her?) Shun agreed and said the story to them, (It was a ways back. Katie had a _big_ match coming up, and while she's a Master _Strategist, _her Chamelia didn't have a very high power level. So I said I'd _help_ her. We practiced _every_ day. We talked strategy. Discussed all sorts of battle situations. I told her that if she _beat_ me, I'd give some of my _best_ ability cards.) Marucho asked, (Then what happened?) Peter said, (She _lost_, did she?) Shun agreed, (That's right. She _lost._ And never spoke to me again!) Peter and Marucho were surprised about what happened and Shun explained, (Soon afterwards, _Someone_ stole those cards from me. I know it was her. Katie was always hyper _competitive_. So I'm just looking out for you, okay?) Marucho disagreed and said, (I think _you're_ the hyper competitive one. If you were really her _friend_, you would have _lent_ her the cards no matter what!) But Peter said to Marucho, (But Marucho, Shun made the deal to Katie. And Shun, it wasn't her fault that the cards were stolen besides you don't even know if it's her.)

Shun asked them, (Listen-) Before then Dan and Runo and he said, (And I keep telling _you_, how can an actual _tournament_ be evil?) Runo said to him, (I don't know for sure. But we can at least_ look_ into it. Maybe some of the people entering are up to no good. Or it's got, like, an evil effect.) Dan thought Runo is crazy and said, (Gee, paranoid much, Runo? 'Evil Effect...') Runo was upset for Dan as she punch him in the arm and said, (Don't laugh at me Dan Kuso! You'll be _extremely_ sorry.) Dan apologize and said, (Okay, okay, sorry... Look, let's say there are people involved who have bad intentions. That would suggest Masquerade and Marduk, right?) And then he asked Marucho, (Hey, Marucho!) Then Marucho noticed, (Huh!) Dan said, (There's been no evidence that Masquerade and Marduk are in any way _involved_ in this Evo Tournament, right?) Marucho was checking their names but it's not there, (None. I haven't heard their names at all in connection to the tournaments.) Dan figure it out, (Exactly. Whichmeans _tw_othings. One, how _evil _can it be? And two... we gotta _jump_ on this thing before Masquerade and Marduk _does_ find out.) Shun is deciding if he agreeds on Runo's and Dan's idea, (You know... if we're to take Runo's concern seriously... and it might be a good idea if we did.) Then he said it to Dan, (Then we really should look into _all_ aspects of the tournaments. Maybe start with Marucho's friend _Cybra__wler_... After all, she was the one who clued us in.) Dan agreed, (Huh! Yeah, you never know. Good idea, Shun.)

Shun said, (And if anyone can find out _who_ Cybrawler is and _where's_ she located, it's our very own 'Bakubrain') Marucho was annoyed by that username again, (You should've listen to Peter about that name besides it's _not_ very funny when Julie tease me about that. It's even _less _so, when you do it.) Runo looked and can't find Julie and asked, (Hey, speaking of which. Where _is _Julie?) Peter answered, (She told me that she's heading to the park for a _practice battle_.) At the park, Jack and the others are talking about heading to the Evo Tournament tomorrow. Jack said, (Man, I cannot _wait_ to get this tournament underway.) The first player said, (No kidding. I been practicing all month. I am totally going to the _Finals_ this time. Plus, I get to go on the _Cruise_. Sun, Waves and bakugan. What could be better?) Then Julie came and asked, (Hi, boys. Did I hear you say you were going on a _Cruise._ How fun!)

She told them, (I've never been on a cruise before.) The first player thinks she's cute and said, (Really? I've been on this particular cruise _twice_ already.) Then Julie was excited and said, (Is it _amazing_? Oh, of course it's amazing! I'm so _jealous._ Can I get a ticket? Is it true you can play volleyball on a cruise ship?) But the player said to her nervously, (I'm sorry. There are no more tickets.) Then Julie asked, (Well, Can I buy _your_ ticket?) But the player disagree and said, (Sorry. You can't. See, it's a tournament for this thing called **Bakugan**...) Julie said, (Bakugan? You mean this thing?) She took out, the Falconeer bakugan and said, (I thought they were just little_ toys_.)  
He agreed, (Right, toys.) He wanted that so he said to Julie, (That's a pretty _nice_ one you got there. Can I have it?) Julie have an idea, (Maybe we could play just one game? So I can see what it's like. You could _teach _me.

He agreed, (Yeah, I can teach you. I'm one of the top ranked players.) But Jack and his friend were laughing and they said Yeah, right. Julie made a bet to the first player, (Hey? If I win, can I have your ticket?) He agreed, (Nothing. Sure. But If I win...) Julie said, (What?) He made the bet, (I get your Falconeer.) Jack thinks that's the bad idea and said, (Hey, that's not cool. You know you never play for bakugan.) But he disagree, (Ssh. _She_ doesn't know.) Then he asked Jack and his friend to be witnesses, (I win, I get her bakugan. She wins, she gets my cruise ticket.) They set the field and he explain the rules to Julie, ( Okay, so, to play, you need _cards_.) Julie did what he said, (You mean these?) (Gate card!)

When she battled the first player, she has defeat him and got the invite, (I'm a _fast _learner.) The players were surprised. When Julie was done, Marucho is still searching for anything they find and Dan asked, (Got anything yet?) Shun asked too, (Yeah, got anything?) Peter said also, (Please, there's got to be something.) Before that Julie burst out the door and said, (Got it! My very own invite to the Evo Tournament!)

Dan was excited and said, (That's _great!_) He was excited as he took Julie's invite from her hand, (Now me and Drago can go and see what this tournament's all about.) But Julie took it back, (Nuh-uh! This is_ my_ invite.) Dan convinced Julie to let him have the invite, (C'mon Julie. If we're gonna stop this Chamelia from becoming the ultimate bakugan, I got to enter. I'm the one who can win.) Julie argued, (I can play just as well as the rest of you.) Runo warned Dan, (Bad move, Dan.) Peter agreed, (Runo's right, you shouldn't have said that.) And Julie said bravely, (Maybe even _better_ than you. After all, I got an invite and you _didn't_.) But Dan said this, (Fine. So sure of yourself. I challenge you.) Julie was surprised and upset and prepare to battle but Marucho wanted them to calm down, (Hey, guys.) They both set their gate card and throw their bakugan, (Juggernoid stand!) (Falconeer stand!) Marucho said, (Come on, guys.) Then they threw their second bakugan, (Centaploid stand!) (Saurus stand!) Then they threw their final bakugan, (Drago stand!) (Gorem stand!) But Marucho was getting for those two, (**_Guys_**!)

Drago and Gorem were discussing about getting surpass Masquerade, (Dan is _correct_. He and I stand the _best_ chance to surpass Masquerade. Surely you must _know_ this.) But Gorem disagreed, (No. We are a _team_. And the two of you are becoming _obsessed._) Shun warned Dan, (Dan? You played three _pyrus_ bakugan. Won't that limit your options?) Dan already knows and said, (Not to worry. I got it all under control) Julie activate her ability card, (Ability card activate. Extinguish!) It cause the pyrus bakugan power level decreased 40 GS.) Julie said boldly, (Smooth, Dan. Still think you're the best one to win it?) But then he answered and activate his ability card, (Actually, yeah. Ability card activate! Frenzied Flames!)

Then Dan activated another ability card, (And watch this! Instant replay! Instant Replay! This one allows me to take back any used action cards.) Shun was confused, (Um... Dan... Why would you use that after only playing _one_ card?) Dan ignored him and activate the card he used once, (Ability card activate! Frenzied Flames!) Then Shun gets it, (Tricky move, playing the same card again. But what if Julie _counters_?) Dan answered, (Julie doesn't play counters that often. I figure I could use a _radical_ strategy. Besides, I got _this_. Another instant replay. Which _reactivates_ my _first_ replay. Since she can't counter it. I can just keep using these two to re-play the frenzied flames card over and _over_ until I win.)

The battle was over and Julie lost and Dan said to her, (Don't worry, Julie. I could only do that because I know _how_ you fight. It doesn't mean you're a _bad_ player.) Julie was enraged, (If you didn't think I was a bad player, you would have _let_ me go to the tournament.I _won_ that invite.) Dan said, (It's not that like that. This something Drago and I _have_ to do.) But then Runo said, (Dan, Tigerra and I really have a _bad_ feeling about this tournament.) Peter agreed, (I'm afraid she's right, Dan. You can't go the tournament unless you need to know what's going on.) But Dan disagreed, (I know. But that's why Marucho is looking into Cybrawler. See what you can find out. And let us know.) But Peter disagreed also, (But Dan, this is the Evo Tournament we're talking about. If you go there without a plan, then there could be some risk you can't take.) But then Dan doesn't care, (Oh, Please, you're just saying that so you wanted to stop me for evolution and never beat Masquerade and Marduk.) Peter was surprised when Dan doesn't believed him and was silent. Then Tigerra said, (Gorem and Peter were right. You two are becoming obsessed and taking a dangerous risk.) But Drago disagreed, (No. They're wrong. We are merely determined.) Dan warned them, (And you will _not_ be able to stop us. See you all after the tournament!) Runo smiled, (Not be able to stop them, Huh!) Tigerra asked, (What do you have in mind, Runo?) Runo answered, (I'll get in the Evo Tournament. But to do that I'll need the invite from those guys are the park.) But then Peter handed out the invite to Runo and she said, (Huh! How did you get the invite?) Peter answered, (I have my reasons.)

Ten minutes ago...

The first player is left down due to Julie's battle and the second player said, (She totally _conned, _man.) Jack said to him, (You _did_ have it coming, the way you to trick her.) The second player said, (The worst part? You lost to a _girl_. Everyone knows girls can't play bakugan.) Jack disagreed, (This isn't right. Katie's a girl, and she's the _champion_ of the Evo Tournament.) But the second player disagreed Jack, (Katie's different, and you know it. The truth is, there's no way he should have lost. I would never have lost to a girl.) But then Peter came and said, (Oh, really?) He came to said to them, (You think _you_ can beat a _girl_? Come on, I'm a player and I know that girls can beat other players too. But tell you what, beat me, and I'll admit girls can't beat us. But if I win, I get the invite and letting you admit that girls can beat guys.) Leonidas was wondering, (Are you sure we should get the invite. After you knew that the tournament is dangerous.) Peter said, (I did. But I need to get the invite in order to stop Dan for taking the risk. But I also might give it to someone who might wanted to stop them.)

Chapter Four: The Tournament Begins

Marucho, Julie, Peter and Shun made it to the location of where Marucho's friend Cybrawler lives. Julie thinks it's amazed, (Wow...) Marucho asked, (Cybrawler lives_ her_e_?) _Peter answered, (Looks like it.)

Then Shun said, (It would be a heck of a place to host the final Evo Tournament.) Marucho disagreed, (Wait... not only do you think Cybrawler is actually Katie, the _champion_. But now you think she _runs_ the tournament?) Julie said, (He didn't say that-) Peter said, (But can it be true if Katie _does_ run the tournament?) Shun answered, (It _would_ explain how she had enough influence to try to keep the other players form Dan's challenges.) Marucho was silent and doesn't believed Shun. Then Shun just said, (It's just a theory.) Marucho said, (Well, I've had enough of your theories...) Then Julie notice the vehicle coming this way and said, (Guys... Are we supposed to be here? I mean, should we, maybe, hide or something?) Peter asked, (Why not, the water then?) Shun agreed and pulled Marucho, Julie, and Peter into the water and she said, (No, no in the-)

Julie was interrupted to the water and they fell in it and she said, (-water.) Then she complain, (Oh, great. Now my hair's going to frizz up.) Peter complain in his thinking, ("How can she care about hair at a time like this?") Then Julie said it again, (It doesn't look like this on its _own_. It requres _work_, and now-) Julie was interrupted by Shun when he said, (SSSH!) Shun was listening to the workers who are delivering the boxes and said, (We need to _hurry_. _All four_ of these are already _late_.) The worker drop the box and the other complain, (Hey, be careful with that. I think it's high tech or somethin'.) The other said, (You said we needed to hurry.) The first said, (An' we still got to get the other _three_.) (Yeah, but they're no good if they're broken. If you destroy the devices, then the whole _Evo Tournament_ is blown.) Marucho is surprised when he hear that.

He said, (She _is_ part of this tournament.) Julie apologized, (I'm so sorry, Marucho.) Shun said, (Four crates, huh? Must be one of each preliminary.) Peter said, (I know how tough it is to know Katie is part of the tournament, but we need to find Katie and talk about how she is in the tournament.) Julie said, (He's right, Marucho. It doesn't mean she isn't your friend, or that she's up to something _bad_.) Shun was curious, (We need to find out what's in those crates.) Marucho was feeling better, (You two are right. It doesn't) Marucho, Julie, and Peter were looking to make sure no one is there and Shun said, (Are you guys gonna help me open this before they come back, or what?) They have opened the crate, (Okay, so let's see what's inside.) They looked in the crate and notice something and said in unison, (Huh?)

Dan was at the cruise and said excited, (This is awesome. what a great place for a tournament.) Drago agreeds but said something important, (It _is_ lovely, Dan. But why hasn't the _tournament_ started yet?) Dan answered, (One of the organizers told me they were waiting for some important. Maybe it's on _that_.) Dan notice the copter came and the one who own the Evo Tournament came and said, (Hello, Bakugan Masters. Welcome to the Evo Tournament!) He made his introduction, (I invented this tournament. You may call me Dr. L. Each time we do this, I personally oversee one of the Four Preliminaries. For those of you joining us for the first time, The rules here are a little different. In a normal match, you have three gate cards. Three Bakugan. But here, you gate cards have _no _abilities. And you get only _one_ bakugan with three ability cards. This is one-on-one, winner takes all Bakubrawl!)

(Three are _three_ other preliminary tournaments, and the four winners will meet at a special villa for the _final_. You can check these boards to see how your friends or rivals are doing.) Dan was checking to see if Masquerade and Marduk are in the Evo Tournament, (Quick, we should check the list of player. Is Masquerade in there? Or Marduk? Or one of his friends?) Drago looked and notice something, (I do not see any of their_names_. But, Dan.) Dan notice Runo's name there, (Look!) Dan was asking, (What is she thinking?) Dr. L said to them about Dan's first battle, (First match-up will be between Billy Cook and Dan Kuso.) Drago said, (We have _big__ger_ things to focus on at the moment.) But then Dr. L is doing something, (But first, the _Ante_.)

Dan notice the power level has been decrease to 1 and he asked, (Hey! What's going on?) Dr. L answered, (The Evo Tournament is not just any old tournament. What makes it special are the _stakes_. Every player antes 1 G. The winner gets theirs back, but the loser's ante stays in the pot, which is the prize in the Master Evo Tournament!) Dan and Drago were ready but then Drago said this, (Human, Let's do this!) Dan thought that was a rude thing to say and said, (Hey, you don't need to be rude. C'mon, Drago, we gotta work as a t_eam_ here.) Drago apologize, (My apologies, Dan. Let the battle begin!)

Dr. L made an announcement, (The first match between Kyle Tan and Runo Misaki is about to begin. Battlers take your places.) Tigerra's power decrease at 1 and Runo knew and said, (I _knew_ there was something _off_ about this tournament.) Tigerra was silent and asked, (Who are you?) Runo was confused and said, (Tigerra? It's _me)_ Tigerra apologize, (Sorry, Runo. For a moment, it was as if I couldn't remember anything.) Kyle asked, (So... we gonna battle or what?) The others were at a coffee shop and Julie said excited, (Oh! Nicely played. Wow, Dan totally caught that other kid off guard with Drago's fire blasts.) Marucho notice Dan and Runo are battling and said, (It looks like both Dan and Runo are doing well.) Julie was curious and asked, (I wish I knew what to think of this _ante_ thing. Do you think it's _dangerous_?) Peter said, (Could be. But I don't know why it cost 1 G?) Marucho answered, (Well, I think right now it's just 1 G. But they did mention "Increasing stakes," So I'm worried...) Shun said, (There's a way we could find out a whole lot _more_. But _somebody_ won't do it.)

Julie agreeds to Shun, (Maybe he's right, Marucho. We have been here awhile.) Peter agreeds, (Yeah, like hours.) But Shun said, (It's been _days._) Marucho thought this is getting weird for him, (I... I don't know... I don't think she likes talking about it.) Julie said, (But she likes _you_.) Peter said, (Hey, why don't you talk to Katie and see if she can talk to you in person?) Marucho agreed, (Okay. Well, she is logged on and she did answer my greeting.) And then he typed to Katie, ("Do you think we could meet in person?") Julie asked, (What? What is it?) Marucho notice Katie left the chat and Julie asked, (Marucho? What happened?) He answered, (She logged off.) Shun said, (See? Do you see now? She's _hiding_ something. She's been lying to you-) Peter interrupted Shun when he saw a girl that he thinks it could be Katie, (Hey, Marucho? Isn't that her?) They notice Katie, the one who was a champion and she said, (Hi. You wanted to meet?) Shun saw Katie and said, (It's _her._)

Katie saw Shun and said, (Hi, Shun.) But Shun ignored her due to the trouble she caused but then Katie greeted Marucho, (Right, anyway. It's nice to finally meet you, Marucho.) Marucho was glad to see his friend but then she warned them, (But it's time to say _good-bye_. I've keeping tabs on you since you _got_ here. You shouldn't _be_ here. You have to _leave_.) The four were wondering why Katie wanted them to leave. During that time, Dan was at the finals up against Brain Tanner, and Dr. L announce, (We are about to begin the _final_ round of the preliminaries. The winners from the first two matches will face off to see who will advance to the _Master Tournament_. Each battler has had a chance to _watch_ the other and study his strategy. Let's see how this pays off!) (Brian Tanner meet Dan Kuso!) Both of them set the Field, (Field open! Gate card set!) Brian set out Serpenoid, (Subterra Serpenoid stand!) Dan has sent out Drago to go against Serpenoid, (Bakugan Brawl!)

Dr. L said, (The antes have been made. The final match shall commence!) Runo asked if Tigerra's okay, (Are you okay?) Tigerra answered, (I... am... fine.) Dr. L mad the announcements, (Battlers take your places. Field open!) Both of them set their gate card. Dan was activating the ability card, (Ability card activate! Fire Boost!) Then Brian activate his card, (All _flash_. No bite. Try _this_! Ability card activate! Serpent's _Squeeze_!) When Brian used his ability card. At the forest, Runo was blown by Kyle's ability card, (Ha! I used my _tornado _ability. There's almost _nothing_ that can counteract it. Your bakugan is _useless_.) Runo called out to Tigerra, (Tigerra!) Tigerra called out to Runo, (Runo!). Next Dan is using his next ability card to protect himself, (Drago's Firewall ability will get you off his back.) But Brian knew Dan would activate and he opened his gate card, (I was waiting for you to do a major fire boost. So predictable. I counteract with Lava Creation!)

Runo stand down and then she opened her gate card, (There's _almost_ nothing that can counter that tornado. Nothing _except_ Tranquility Base!) Then she activate her ability card, (Ability card activate! Inside Hand!) He was surprised when he notice the effect, (No! That burns one of my ability cards.) Runo said, (Okay! We each have on ability left. Shall we just lay them out there and see who wins?) He accepts, (Sounds good to me!) Brian have already used his ability card and he said, (I used to have a Pyrus bakugan. I've seen almost every Pyrus card. You can't gain 200 G's on me with _one_ card.) Dan already know, (Yeah, I know. But this isn't a Pyrus card. I've watched you brawl. I knew you'd get a massive G score.) Dan activate his last ability card, (So I brought this! Ability card activate! Mirror, Mirror!)

Dan was a winner and Dr. L congratulates Dan, (Well played, Mr. Kuso. I see your reputation is well earned.) Dan was surprised when Dr. L knew who he is, (You know who I am?) He answered, (Daniel Kuso. Member of the Bakugan Battler Brawlers. You and your friends are some of the better players out there.) Dan asked, (So, did you have anything to do with how _hard_ it was for me to get an invite.) He answered, (We have to be careful about who gets invited. There are players- like Masquerade and Marduk, I'm sure you've heard of them- whose bakugan strategies we will _not_ allow. My apologies if our caution made things difficult. The important things is that you're here now, and you're here now, and you're going on to the Master Evo Tournament. But the competition is _tough_.) He announces the winners of the four tournaments, (With the four preliminary tournaments finished, we've worked it down to the _best_ of the _best _and -oh, this is interesting. Your one-time teammate. Jack Middaugh. David Narwani. Runo Misaki.)

Chapter Five: The Master Evo Tournament

The players made it to the Evo Tournament and Dr. L's welcoming them, (Welcome, my friends to the next stage of the Evo Tournament. We've invited _all_ from the preliminaries as well of some of you who've played in _previous_ tourneys to watch our _four_ preliminary winners to battle it out for a chance to challenge the current _champion_!)

Dan and Runo were looking at each other and she said, (Exciting, huh!) But Dan knows why she's here, (You just _had_ to try and _stop _us, huh?) Runo said, (Look, Dan-) Dan interrupted her and said, (Forget it.) ? said, (Hey.) Dan's Bakuwatch was been called by Shun and asked him, (You want to let us IN?) Dan accepted and asked the two securities to let them in, (They're with me. I'm in the finals, and they're here to _watch_.) Shun told Dan about Katie, (_F__inally_. We've been trying to get in here for _days_. See, we found Katie, but she told us to _leave._) Julie said the rest, (Turns out Marucho's friend Cybrawler is also Katie Lowery who Shun used to be friends with, small world, huh? Anyway, she been avoiding us. Not sure what she's hiding, but it's gotta be _big_. Her family _owns_ this place and _runs_ the tournament.) Dan was telling them about Dr. L, (The guy running this... everyone calls him Dr. L) Shun answered, (That's her _father_, Dr. Lowery. We've still got to get to the bottom of this. How's the tournament going so far?) Dan answered, (Great. Me and Drago have made it to the finals.) Julie said excited, (Oh, Dan! That's so _cool_. Congratulation!) Runo said, (He's not the_ only _one.)

Runo said, (I got in, too.) Marucho was excited and said, (_S__mart_ plan. That doubles our chance of winning.) But Dan disagreed, (That's not why she's here.) Runo agreeds and answered, (No, it's not. I entered to _stop_ him. Something really _bad_ is going on here.) Runo explained about what happened, (Every match has an _ante_. And Tigerra has had these moments. It's like she gets _confused_. I think the antes are _hurting_ the bakugan!) Peter said, (If what you said was true, then there could the reason why the ante is hurting the bakugan.) But Shun thinks something else, (It doesn't make sense. Katie's always been _competitive_, but I never thought she'd go this far. I mean, _destroying_ people's bakugan?) But Marucho disagreed, (That's not what she's doing! I know she _lied_ to me about who she was. But I also know she's a _good_ person! She wouldn't do this.) Shun asked, (So why is she avoiding us?) Peter answered, (Probably because she has something that she doesn't tell us. That's probably why she's avoiding us) Julie said, (Good point, Peter. Marucho?) Marucho said, (Well, let's make sure you're right, Peter. Let's go and find her.) But Dan asked, (Hold on. How did Runo got the invite anyway.) Everyone was silent and then Peter said it first, (I got her invite.) Dan was surprised and asked, (What? Why would you do that?) Peter answered, (Because I can't let you take the risk from the tournament! Besides Runo wanted to stop you and so I gave her the invite.) But then Dan doesn't believed him and said, (Yeah, right. Like I believed that, you're just saying that so that way you don't want Drago to evolve. Does it?) Peter was surprised and began to enraged at Dan and said, (Fine, then Kuso! If that's what you want! Then here's this, I'm quitting the Battle Brawlers!) Everyone was surprised when Peter said he quit the brawlers. Everyone was mad at Dan for not believing him but Dan doesn't care. Then they said to forget it for later and Marucho, Shun, Peter, and Julie are going to look for Katie, (Good luck, guys! And be _careful_!) Runo accepts, (We will!) But Dan doesn't think so, (There's no '_we_' here. Just me and Drago.) But Runo said, (Well, if you would've believe Peter about this then he wouldn't quit the team!) Dan said, (It doesn't matter! Besides we got finished this tournament then talking about _him_.)

Then at the Barn, Katie was heading to the docks looking to make sure everything's OK, (Everything looks good.) Chamelia said to her, (Are you okay?) She answered, (I don't know. I feel weird. Like, like I can't _remember_.) Marucho came and asked, (Can't remember _what_?) But she answered differently, (You should have listened to me. I told you to _leave_.) But Marucho tried to asked her, (But we're _friends_. I was concerned.) Shun, Julie , and Peter came to Katie and Shun said his greeting to her, (Hey.) Shun noticed her bakugan and asked, (Is that your bakugan?)

The three bakugan were surprised when they notice that's not Chamelia. Gorem said it first, (That's _not_ a Chamelia.) Skyress said, (It's some sort of _machine_.) Finally Leonidas said something he finally knows, (So that's it. M. Chamelia stands for Mech Chamelia. So that's how it was stand of M.) Katie was surprised when the bakugan talked, (Your bakugan _talk_? I thought mine was the only one. And I thought she talked because she's a robot.) Shun was confused of that robot bakugan and wondered what happened to the real Chamelia, (A robot? Katie, what happened to your _other_ Chamelia? The _real_ one?) But Katie was confused also and said, (Huh? I don't understand I've **_always_**had this bakugan.) But Shun disagreed and said, (No. You had a _real_ one back then. Did you lose it?) Katie answered, (I never had any other Chamelia. They don't _exist_. My Father _built_ this one.) Marucho wondered, (You've lost your memory. Just like Runo said was happening to the other bakugan. That's why the other players don't know that bakugan can talk. They _forgot_!) Marucho thinks Katie was trying to protect him, (Is that why you tried to keep me and my friends _away_? Because deep down, you knew that something was wrong? Are you trying to _protect_ us?) Then Chamelia thinks it's time to go to check on something, (Katie, we've talked long enough. It's time to GO.)

Katie agreed to Chamelia and need to head to the tournament, (The tournament will be starting soon. I have to go.) But Marucho wanted to know and asked, (Katie, wait. Are you in some kind of trouble?) She answered, (I'm fine. I just have to go.) But then Shun is figuring out and knowing something's wrong here, (Something is really wrong here.) And Peter said, (And that would be Katie's robot Chamelia bakugan.) At the Evo Tournament, Runo is against Jack and Dr. L is announcing the battle, (Our first match, One bakugan versus one bakugan, Darkus versus Haos. Jack Middaugh versus Runo Misaki!) Jack and Runo made their greeting, (Good to see you again. Congratulations on making this far.) Runo thanked him, (You, too. Let's have fun, okay?) Dr. L is explaining the process, (As the tournament progresses, so do the stakes! So now now for the ante. An even _bigger _than in the preliminaries!)

As the battle began, Runo was asking Tigerra if she's okay, (You okay, Tigerra?) But then Tigerra didn't answered and Runo said it louder, (TIGERRA!) Jack was ready to throw his gate card, (Okay, Let's brawl!) At the docks, Marucho, Shun, Julie, and Peter were talking about the bakugan losing their memories, (I think you're on to something, Marucho. People and bakugan are definitely losing their memories.) Julie asked, (Can a bakugan do that?) Peter answered, (I don't think a bakugan could do that, unless they have something that can take away their memories.) Shun agreed, (Maybe, with the help of those _machines_ they were shipping to the preliminaries.) Marucho asked them, (We should ask your bakugan. Maybe they know.) They were checking their bakugan but notice they're not here and Julie said, (Gorem? Gorem?) Peter said, (Leo? Where are you, Leo?) Shun said, (Skyress? Where'd they go?)

A flash of light is coming from the warehouse and Dan's battle is starting as the light engulfed on them and Dan calling Drago, (Drago? Drago!) The match is started and Dan was in a dazed and David is trying to get in response, (Uh, dude? The other match already started. It's our turn.) He asked, (Hey, why are you talking to your bakugan? It's just a toy.) Dan came back but he doesn't remembered, (I can't remember.) Then he agreed to David about calling bakugan a toy, (You're right. It's just a toy.) Drago was silent. The battle has gone on and both summon their bakugan, (Then let's go! Bakugan Brawl! Sauros stand!) (Dragonoid!) David thinks it's easy, (This should be _easy_. Everyone knows water _puts out_ fire.) Dan boast, (And everyone knows fire can _boil _water! Ability card _activate_! Boiling Point!)

Chamelia noticed two ante has been showed, (Antes from Both matches have been paid. Add these antes to those collected at the preliminaries and we have a pot large enough that, when I win it, the other bakugan will _have_ to accept me.) Then three bakugan appeared and they heard their plan and Gorem said, (Is that what this is about?) Skyress said, (Your need to be accepted?) Leonidas said, (From the _other _bakugan?) Then Chamelia wanted to Katie to leave, (Katie, leave us. I will talk with these bakugan.) But Katie can't, (But, I-) But Chamelia refused, (Leave us! I will be fine. I promised.) Then Katie was heading out to the finals.

Then Gorem, Skyress, and Leonidas were talking to Mech Chamelia in their true forms and Gorem said to Chamelia, (It's as if you _control_ her. I have never seen a bakugan order a human around like that before.) Skyress agrees, (It is not _right_. Human are our allies, not our slaves.) Leonidas agrees too, (She's right. You can't order human to do such terrible things.) Chamelia said to them, (I do not control her, I would never do such a thing. But with her memory damaged. I have to _guide_ her.) But then Skyress thinks Chamelia is responsible for the memory, (And _who_ damaged that memory? You, I presume.) But then Chamelia was enraged, (How _dare_ you!) At the tournament, Dr. L is pronouncing the battle, (In the battle between Haos and Darkus, Darkus had the upper hand with a combination of light draining and dark enhancing cards. We had exciting matches! Light versus dark! Fire versus water! But Runo's _Daybreak_ ability turned all darkness enhancement to light powerups. A clever strategy brought the weaker bakugan the prize. In our other battle, Pyrus Dragonoid would not be denied. In what turned into a slugfest of enhancement cards, Dan Kuso simply had the better hand!)

The match has started now with Dan and Runo, (This sets up an _interesting_ final match Friend versus friend.) While the battle is getting started, The four bakugan are still talking about Katie. Then Chamelia tell me about how he was made and what happened to the real Chamelia, (I was built to replace Katie's bakugan. She was sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade and Marduk themselves. Katie was heartbroken, so her father built _me_. but I was not powerful enough. And Doctor Lowery feared his daughter would lose _another_ friend. So he built the machine It would drain G power and store it, bestowing the power on the winner. A way to _jumpstart_ evolution.)

Chamelia is also telling them about the Evo Tournament a fake, (The first tournament was very low key. A chance to see if the machine would work. If it would players to gamble power ratings. But the other players didn't _accept_ me. I wasn't a _real_ bakugan. And the one boy who did play told the others that the machine caused disorientation. For him and his bakugan. After that _no one_ would play. They thought the whole tournament was _fake_. They thought I was fake. I couldn't bear to see Katie suffer. And I hated being mocked. Being called a _toy_. So I reworked the machine. Originally, the draining of memories was and accidental byproduct. Rarely anything more severe than a slight _dazed_ feeling. But I set the machine to _maximum._ I drained the memories of those hurtful bakugan and their humans. Made _them_ nothing but toys.)

Skyress, Gorem, and Leonidas were surprised and Skyress asked, (You did it on purpose?) Leonidas asked secondly, (Just because you were called you a toy?) Gorem asked thirdly, (And _continue_ to do it each time the tournament is held?) Chamelia answered, (I have made it more gradual, but yes. It is the only way to get bakugan to face me. Which is the only way I can make myself worthy for Katie.) Skyress disagrees and said, (You will _never_ be accepted, because what you do is something _no _bakugan should do.) Leonidas agrees, (Yeah, you can't erased everyone's memory even when they called you a toy.) Chamelia said, (I thought that might be you opinion.) Chamelia activated the machine and erased their memories, (But now that is opinion is _irrelevant_.) Those three were disappearing in pain, (Wait... I) (I... can't lost my memories!) (No!) Chamelia smiled and said, (After all, who cares about the opinion of a _toy_?) Those three were silent.

Chapter Six: The Final Battle

Shun, Julie, Marucho, and Peter were heading to the warehouse to find their bakugan as they call them, (Skyress!) (Gorem!) (Leo!) Marucho looked inside and said, (Maybe they're in here.) But then Shun, Julie, and Peter were dazed and can't remember if their bakugan could talk. Marucho found them, (Look! There they are.) Marucho notice the machine as his friends picked up their bakugan, (Looks like they found those machines and a _bigger_ one. Maybe it's the master unit. Gorem, Skyress, Leo. What did you find out?) When he called them, they didn't response and Marucho asked, (Gorem? Skyress? Leonidas?) Shun aske, (Um, Marucho. Why are you talking to the bakugan.)

Marucho thinks this isn't funny and he said, (That's not funny, Shun.) But Shun doesn't think so, (Funny? Your'e the one acting weird.) Marucho asked Julie, (Julie?) Julie answered, (Don't worry Marucho. I won't let him tease you.) She scolded Shun, (Marucho's _younger_ than you are, Shun. Maybe he still like to talk to his toys.) Marucho was surprised, (Toys?) Then Marucho asked Peter, (Peter? Please don't tell me you think bakugan are toys.) Peter was silent and said to Marucho, (Of course, they're toys. Why? You think they're alive and can talk? I don't think so.) Marucho thinks it's bad, (This is _bad_. Exceptionally bad.) Marucho looked at the machine, (If I could just figure out how this works. I have to stop the tournament!) Marucho rushed to the tournament to warn them. Then Peter was worried and seem he wasn't affected and wonder why.

At the tournament, Dr. L is announcing the battle between Dan and Runo, (My friends. We have one more match before the big _Finale. _Two friends battling it out to see who will take on Katie and her Mecho Chamelia.) But Runo thinks that the can't do this, (Dan, we shouldn't do this. The tournament's already hurt Tigerra. She won't talk anymore.) But Dan doesn't think she talked, (Talk? Tigerra never talked. Bakugan _can't_ talk. THey just follow the instructions we give them with our ability cards..) But Runo knows that Dragp has been affected, (Oh, no. It's affected Drago, too? And _you_. You don't remember him anymore.) Runo tried to explain, (Dan, even if you don't remember. I'm your _friend_. Trust me. We'll sort it out later, but we _need_ to drop out of the tournament. Now.) But Dan disagreed, (No. I need to _win_ this. I need to make my Dragonoid into the Ultimate Bakugan.) Runo asked, (Why? Do you even _remember_ why?) Dr. L is starting the battle, (Time for the ante. This time, we're playing for keeps. _Three G's_ for each player!)

The battle has started with the ante and Runo can't let it happen, (No! The ante!) She won't forget Tigerra, (I won't forget you, Tigerra. I won't forget you.) She tried to focus to not forgetting Tigerra, ( I won't... forget...) Then she was fine, (I did it! I remember her!) Dr. L Is asking, (Choose you ability cards! Let the brawl begin!) Then Dan threw Drago to the gate card, (Bakugan Brawl! Dragonoid stand!) But Runo asked, (I don't know.) But everyone yelled out, (Brawl!) Many times and Runo accepted, (Okay. Tigerra stand!) She activate her ability card, (Ability card activate! Inside Hand!) Dan was upset, (Hey! You _burned_ one of my ability card.) Runo has another Inside Hand, (Actually I'm burning _two_ cards! Ability card activate. Inside Hand!) Dan knew she would activate (You shouldn't have done that.)

He used his last ability card that can defeat her, (My last ability card is _Saw It Coming_! If my opponent has two of the same ability cards in their used pile, my bakugan gains 150 GS.) Dan said, (You were playing a _defensive_game, and I'm betting you don't have a card there to get your power level higher than _that_!) Runo agreed, You're right. I don't.) Then she used her last ability card, (All I have is. Ability card activate activate! Even Steven!) Everyone was confused and Jack said, (You're supposed to play that _early_ in the battle, not at the _end_.) Dan said, (But that means.) Runo answered, (That means it's a _Tie_. And in a one-on-one battle like this. It also means _no one_ wins.)

Dr. L was excited and announce, (This is new! A tie, in a straight up, one-on-one brawl! What a remarkable happenstance!) But Runo disagreed, ('Happenstance?' I did that on _purpose_?) Dr. L asked, (But why?) Runo answered, (To make sure no one else could _win_.) But Dr. L thinks, (Of course _someone_ will win. We'll just let each play get _three_ more ability cards. Let the battle _rage_ on!) But Marucho came out of the crowd and said, (No! You _have_ to stop the tournament!)

Marucho was exhausted and apologize, (Sorry. Ran... to... get here. I hate running.) But Dr. L Notice someone and asked, (Young man. Who are you?) Marucho answered, (I;m your daughter Katie's friend form online. Marucho.) But Dr. L doesn't recognize that name and said, (I'm afraid I don't-) Marucho have been specific, (Erm. Bakubrain.) Now Dr. L recognize him and greeted him, (Oh! Bakubrain from online! A pleasure to meet you. Katie respects your intelligence, so I'll hear you out. Why must the tournament end?) Marucho answered, (Your machine. The one that collects the antes and save the loser's share for the final prize. It has a flaw. It makes bakugan lose their personalities. And makes people forget their were alive. In a way, it's almost a bad as the Doom Dimension. It takes away our friends away form us. Worse, it makes us _forget_ them.) But Dr. L doesn't believe him and explained, (Young man, bakugan _aren't_ alive. They're very complex in the way they act out the ability cards. But only the robot I built can talk.) But then Runo refused, (You're wrong, Tigerra could talk. I remember that. And so could Drago. Don't you remember, Dan?) Marucho tried to help Dan, (Don't you remember your _friend_?)

Dan was trying to remember and his memories are coming back. He's now remembered everything and said, (We refuse to fight! The tournament is over!) Shun, Julie, and Peter were listening. Runo said seriously, (If we don't fight each other. Then you won't have a challenger to face Katie and her Chamelia!) (Yes, he will.)

But then Katie and Chamelia came and he said, (If you won't battle each other to give us a _challenger_. Then we'll just take you _both_ on!) But Runo refused, (No. We refuse. We're not going to let the tournament go any further.) Dan asked Marucho something in private whispering. Then Chamelia asked the consequence, (Then I'll activate the machine and wipe out _all_ your memories.) But then Katie's worried, (Wait, Chamelia.) (Katie, you must _trust_ me.) Dan accepted the challenge. (Runo. It's okay. Let's take her on.) Marucho grabbed Shun, Julie, and Peter to help him on something, (You three have to come with me.) But Julie wanted to watch, (But we wanna watch.) But Marucho disagreed, (Come _on!_) The four left and Dr. L is following them. Then Runo accepted as well, (Fine. Let's _brawl._)

At the field, Chamelia was set to the field, (But clearly the girl controlled the last fight.) Then he transformed into Tigerra, the only difference is the gills on it's head, (So for this battle I assume the form of a _Haos Tigerra_. And I will _copy_ two random cards from your hand. Now, whatever strengthens you, strengthens _me._) At the warehouse, Marucho was asking Peter to help him do some adjustments and asked Shun and Julie, (Just make sure no one disturbs us.) Peter said, (I don't know what's going on but if it's important just tell me what you need to fix this.) Marucho was handling the system while he tells Peter to place the cords to the system, (This machine is unbelievably complex.) Peter said, (Don't give up, Marucho. We need to finished this and end the tournament.) Marucho agrees. But Dr. L notice what are they doing and yelled, (No! Don't tinker with that!) Julie and Shun are stopping him, (Let them work!) Shun asked, (Marucho, Peter, Did you two fix it yet?) Marucho answered, (I think this will work. But the machine is too _linked_ to Chamelia. If she wins, she'll override my commands. It's up to Dan and Runo now.) Peter said thinking, ("I hope Dan and Runo would win for all the bakugan.")

During the battle, Katie notice something about the ability cards, (Um... Chamelia?) Chamelia asked Runo, (Why are all your cards enhancing _Pyrus_?) Runo answered, (I thought you might _copy_ me, so I decided that my hand and now yours would be about letting _Dan_ win.) Dan is letting Chamelia go first, (Your move, Chamelia.) Chamelia asked Katie to activate the one that was copy and Katie activated it, (Shape Shift! Chamelia copies Pyrus Dragonoid.) Chamelia said, (Now those cards will all enhance _me._ And since I started with a _higher_ power level than your 'friend' Drago. It's _over_.) Katie played Dan's ability cards, (I play your _Morning Glow_ and _Bright Flames_ cards!) Dan knew this is easy, (You know what your problem is, Chamelia? You're too much of a _loner_. Even in this tournament. You think in Gladitor Rules. One-on-one.) He give a high-five to Runo said, (But we're a _team_! I've got _three_ cards, and they're all enhancements for _Haos_! You've got 150 G lead, which lets me play _Haos_!)

Then Dan activate his second ability card, (Ability card activate! _Bright Light_!) Chameila was defeated and said, (But... why? You _had_ to do this yourself. You have to _win_.) Dan admitted he was wrong, (I was _wrong_. Like I said, We're a team.) Runo said secondly, (And no one's winning!) Dan used his last ablity card, (And my last card _Beacon_!) Marucho and Peter noticed the machine is reversing, (Reversing the drain. They _did_ it. It _worked!)_ Peter said also, (Awesome! I knew they would! Every ante ever paid is getting returned! Even the power levels transferred in the old tournaments are being undone.) Marucho was confused about why would Peter thinks they were doing something important if he doesn't remember. Chamelia's G power is decreasing as he lost, (No!) Then all the bakugan are available to remember, (It should reverse the memory loss, too.) Dan notice Drago's back, (Drago!) Drago doesn't know what happened and asked, (Daniel? What happened?)

Tigerra was back too and Runo was glad she's back, (Tigerra! You're back!) But then Tigerra was getting crushed and said, (Runo! I am excited to see you too, but please do not crush me.) Then Jack notices his bakugan and said, (Crawler!) But Centipoid said, (Please, _Jack_. You _know_ I prefer to be called Centipoid.) Marucho said, (For everyone.) Then Dr. L remember everything and notice what he's done, (I remember now. What have I _done_?) Then Julie, Shun, and Peter notice their bakugan are back and got their memories back. At the outside of the Evo Tournament, Chamelia was explaining, (And now you've all been vindicated. I'm _evil._ I'm _not_ a _real_ Bakugan.) Drago refused, (That's not true. You may be synthetic, but we see you as a bakugan.) Tigerra agreed, (You're just a bakugan who has gone bad.) Gorem said, (You've done some terrible things.) Skyress said secondly. (But so had Hydranoid and Vladitor, in service of Masquerade and Marduk. It doesn't mean you're not real. It means you are troubled.) Leonidas said also, (But you can change yourself and get along with others in order to be accepted.) Katie knows what to do and said, (I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to behave like _these_ guys.) Chamelia doesn't get it and asked, (You won't deactivate me?) She answered, (Not unless you try something like this _again._)

Katie looked at Marucho and thanked him, (And you. Thank you, Marucho.) Marucho blushed and said, (I didn't do anything. It was Dan and Runo.) Katie explained how Marucho knew what's right, (When everyone assumed I was responsible for all of Chamelia's screw ups, you _believed_ in me. That's a true friend.) But then Katie said, (I have to drop out of the bakugan scene for a while. Chamelia and I have a _lot_ to make up for. So I may disappear for a bit.) Then she hugged Marucho and said, (But you'll hear from me again. Bakubrain.) Then Dr. L made his final announcements for all the players, (I am Doctor Noah Lowery, and I'm afraid it was my machines that caused this problems. They spun out of control, and my memory was altered, as well. So even I could not see the problem. But I will make it right. If any of you or your bakugan have any lingering problems, please feel free to contact me.) He release the banner and said, (Needlees to say, this event is over. The Evo Tournaments are _finished_.)

Marucho said good bye to Katie and then Shun, Peter, and Julie came and she said, (You two still friends?) he answered, (Yeah, still friends.) Julie said, (Good. I like her. She's nice. I mean, for someone whose bakugan wiped out my memory and all.) Shun admitted, (So, uh... listen... I guess... I was... wrong about Katie.) Marucho asked, (Hurt to admit, didn't it?) Shun answered, (You have _no _idea.) But then Marucho asked to Peter, (Hey, Peter.) (Yeah?) Marucho asked, (If you don't remember about bakugan were alive, how come you knew what Dan and Runo were doing something and remember when bakugan are alive?) Peter answered, (Because, I met Leonidas and my friendship with him never ends, that's why I wasn't effected. Besides if I would believe you, Marucho hen Shun and Julie lost their memories, then they'll think I'm weird does it?) Marucho thinks so, (Yep, that would be weird.) But then Peter is heading to meet Dan and Runo. Then Julie asked, (What's Peter doing?) Shun answered, (Since he quit the Battle Brawlers. He have to ask Dan if he can come back.) Marucho agreed and thinks if Dan would let him come back. Then Dan was apologizing to Runo, (So... um... I guess I was being a real jerk and all.) Drago apologize too, (Daniel and I both were being arrogant and taking a dangerous risk. Assuming we could do it alone. I am sorry.) Tigerra accepted the apology, (I understand your urgency. And accept your apology.) Dan said, (And, so, yeah. Like Drago, I think I should, you know apologize.) But then Runo said, (You dummy! You don't need to say anything. You said it in battle. We're a team.) Dan thanked, (Thanks, Runo.)

But then Runo asked, (Although you need one more person to apologize to.) Dan said, (What? Do I have to?) Runo said, (Yes. And he's coming now.) Dan notice Peter is heading to him and Dan cam to him and said, (Look buddy, I'm sorry for what I said. I should've listen to you and knowing what risk I took.) Peter accepts it, (It's fine, Dan. But remember you gotta trust me on this or something important.) Dan agreed, (OK.) Peter asked, (So, am I back in the team?) Dan accepted, (Of course, the brawlers won't be the same without you.) Dan extend his hand to Peter and said, (Welcome back, Peter.) Peter extended his hand and handshake and now he's back in the Battle Brawlers. The group is back together and Julie asked, (You guys ready to go home?) Dan answered, (Totally.) Drago was crestfallen, (It looks like it will not be a fast route to evolution.) Tigerra agreed, (Clearly, it's too dangerous.) Dan agreed also, (Yeah, I guess there are no _shortcuts_. We can't assume this is just gonna happen.) Then Peter said, (I guess the only way for the evolution is just wait and let it happen.) Dan agreed, (OK. I'll trust you for this.) Then the brawlers are heading home, (Let's go home. We've got a lot of work to do.)

* * *

The story is this is improve. So how do you like it. Give me a review


	2. Battle Brawler Farewell

Chapter 2: Peter's farewell

It was the time, when Dan and the others and I saved Vestoria from the Naga. But then ever since the world is saved. There was something going on that happen to the others. Dan came to my house as soon as he sees the moving van near my house. Dan was curious as he came to me when I was packing.

Dan asked, "Hey, Peter what's going on?" I couldn't tell him that I was moving but I have no choice, so I said to him, "I'm moving away." Dan was surprised, "You're moving away? Why?" I answered to him, "My parents decided to move on, I hate moving because I don't want to leave my friends. But there's no other way. I can't convince them, it was already too late anyway." Dan was sad about hearing that and he said, "Look, even if we spread apart, we're still friends, right?"

Peter was surprised and said, "Yeah, but what would the others say when I left already?" Dan smiled, "I'll tell them everything and don't worry. We'll be fine. Though we are going to miss you." Peter smiled, "Yeah, me too." He extended his hand out, "So this won't be a good bye. But I'll promise to visit you guys soon, got it?" Dan nodded as he took his hand and shake, "Yeah, that's the promise." Then Peter heard his mom called as the moving van left. Peter was sad but he knows what's right and said, "Good bye, Dan." Dan said as well, "Good bye, Peter." He raced to car and already left. Peter waved good bye to Dan. And Dan did the same.

Drago came to Dan's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you have to say good bye to him?" Dan nodded, "Yeah, he was our good friend and besides, I think he'll have a better life soon." Then at the car, Leonidas came to Peter's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you have to do this? You can't even asked your parents to let you stay at your friend's house?" Peter nodded, "Yes and no. My parents will worried for me if I do that. Besides I promised Dan that I will visit someday. And that I will keep." Leonidas said, "Very well. I sure hope that we will come back."

* * *

This is the part of the new story to see what will happen if Peter left the battle brawlers and Dan and the others will missed. So how do you like this


End file.
